This invention relates to child resistant fasteners for securing cabinet doors.
In households in which there are small children, it is desirable to prevent the children from accessing drawers and cabinets containing dangerous instrumentalities, e.g., knives and poisonous household chemicals.
Many "child-proof" drawer and cabinet fasteners have been developed, with the objective of making the fastener both difficult for children to open and easy for adults to open and close. Other desired qualities for a child-proof fastener are durability, low cost and ease of manufacture.
Cabinets typically contain a number of paired doors, each door having a handle near the area where the doors meet. The spacing between these handles may vary for different cabinets. Additionally, for cabinets in which the handles comprise knobs, in order to securely close the cabinet, it is necessary that the handles be tightly fastened together. A fastener for cabinet handles comprising a rigid U-shaped plastic member, which may be positioned through or around the handles, and a slider bar which slides onto the free ends of the member and down the member to secure the lock member in place around the handles, is available from Kiddie Products, Inc., d/b/a The First Years, as Cabinet Safety Lock, Product No. 3312; this fastener requires moving the slider bar past the free end of one leg of the U-shaped member to remove the fastener from the cabinet and then to readjust the slider bar when fastening the cabinet.